1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ink jet recording apparatuses known in the prior art record an image on a recording medium by expelling ink retained in an ink container from a nozzle. Some ink jet recording apparatuses are structured so that each time ink is exhausted, a new ink cartridge can be attached.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-19130 discloses a cartridge that can be removably attached to a cartridge attaching unit. The cartridge has a circuit board that is configured to be electrically connected to a contact mechanism provided in the cartridge attaching unit. The presence of ink in the cartridge can be detected optically.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-49165 discloses an ink cartridge that can be removably attached to a cartridge attaching unit. The ink cartridge has a rotating member. When the rotating member engages the cartridge attaching unit, the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge attaching unit and is held in the attached state. The ink cartridge has a detection portion used to optically detect the amount of remaining ink. With the ink cartridge attached to the cartridge attaching unit, the detection portion is detected by an optical sensor provided in the cartridge attaching unit. The ink cartridge has an integrated circuit (IC) board in which information about the ink cartridge has been stored. When the ink cartridge is attached to the cartridge attaching unit, the IC board is electrically connected to contacts provided in the cartridge attaching unit.